elderscrollssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly Tira
''"Hopefully, Nord feelings towards 'imperial, spy mages' are exaggerated in the stories..." ''- Lilly in response to Minity's concerns about Nord discrimination. Lilly Tira is an Imperial Witch, who was born in 4E 182. She is the only daughter of Agatha Tira and she is a member of the Unlisted Skyrim RP's companionship and the Legend of Nirn's companionship. She appears in both RPs as the protagonist of the former and a main character in the latter, she is also mentioned in Aubeanic Reign. Background Lilly was born in 4E 182, in a small cottage, hidden in a grove, just north of Skingrad in Cyrodiil. She lived here, with her mother in solitude, completely isolated from the outside world. However, not long after her eighteenth birthday, her mother, Agatha, left Lilly alone, to fend for herself. The Witch quickly found herself bored, lonely and a little frightened as she had never been truly alone before. The Imperial spent the best part of a year waiting for her mother's return but alas she was gone and so, Lilly had to build up the courage to venture outside her front door and find a new place to live, where she would be surrounded by others, who could support her, communicate with her and keep her safe from harm. The young witch travelled to the Imperial City, hoping to get a place at the Arcane University, however, she was refused a place, due to her connections with witchcraft and other 'illegal' magics. Lilly did some further research and eventually discovered that the college in Skyrim isn't as rule heavy as the university and so, she decided to head off there. However, Lilly was intercepted by the Imperial Legion and arrested for a number of crimes, most of which she was falsly accused. Skyrim Unlisted RP She was imprisoned for several days before she eventually received the news that her fine had been paid, by a mysterious benefactor. She was 'escorted' to her benefactor, where she met a group of other convicts, who were in the same situation as her. Her benefactor turned out to be a rich noble nord, who was a collector of Ayleid artifacts, who had hired several people of skill to help him find a specific item for his collection. Lilly agreed to go on the quest as it was better than going back to prison and so, she was partnered up with a Dunmer named 'Minity.' The Dunmer immediately opens up with hostilities, making it clear that she doesn't trust Lilly and that she would gladly kill her if she tried to betray her. The Two of them travel to Dragonbridge, where Minity reunited with an old friend, a nord by the name of William, it was here that Lilly met another nord, by the name of Vilja. The group set off on numerous quests and the overhanging quest of finding the artifact and apparently they parted on good terms. The Legend of Nirn Lilly returns, thirteen years later, when she hires Nish as an assistant of sorts, whilst she excavates some Dwemer ruins on Solthstiem. Her Mother interveins and sends Nish the location of his lost friends, through the power of Dream Walking. It is on this island that Nish reunited with his friends and his sister, after being seperated from them for two years. The Imperial went back to Skyrim, leaving him in the capable hands of Eilonwyn and Manja and paying him for his services. She wasn't seen again until chapter VII, when she is summoned by the Emperor in order to help the companionship with the Dreamworld amulet. Lilly sticks with the companionship, until the very end. She heals and assists the group numerous times and helps Veneficus bring Nish back from the virge of death. After the defeat of Vidron, the Witch lingers for a month or so, deeply shaken by the price that the companionship had to pay in order to see this threat to Tamriel end. She never forgets those who she lost... Aubeanic Reign Lilly doesn't appear in Aubeanic Reign but she is mentioned, numerous times, by Agatha. Her Wabbajack is a major part of the plot and it becomes Eilonwyn "Julie" Hallison II's weapon and eventual speaking aid. It is revealed that the Wabbajack in Aube Reign is actually alive, it is unknown if Lilly was aware of this or not. Agatha speaks about her as if she is alive, aluding to the possibility of her actually living to the point of Aube Reign. Given her incredibly long lifespan (compared to other Imperials) this isn't too surprising. It is hinted that the relationship between Lilly and Agatha is damaged, after Legend of Nirn. Agatha explains to Isis that the end doesn't always justify the means, saying that 'they never forget.' Personality Lilly starts off as shy and socially awkward, she mumbles a lot and rarely speaks, unless prompted to do so. She sometimes comes out of her shell and she has a lot more to say, when she is talking about a topic that she is familiar with (such as magic or history). She has auditory and sensory issues and can easily find herself overwhelmed in crowds. During the siege of Red Mountain, she finds herself uncomfortable, being in a crowd of shouting nords as they struggle to get inside one of the caves, causing her to get distracted and eventually knocked out. She is Asexual and dislikes being touched or handled in any way that she isn't comfortable with, which is shown when Nish tries to say goodbye and ends up just patting her on the shoulder, rather than hugging her or shaking her hand. Lilly has a number of strange habits, such as chewing her finger nails and the skin around them, chewing her lips, writing her notes in a strange language (pig latin) and she is known to lack tact at times (though this isn't intentional and she often apologises, if she has done wrong). She has virtually no interest in her own appearance and so her skin on her face starts off pretty bad but it gradually improves over time as she makes more friends and has more of a reason to take care of her appearance. The Imperial finds talking to others somewhat difficult at first but her confidence grows greatly by the time of Legend of Nirn. There is quite a big difference between her nineteen and thirty two year old self. She values her friends and loyalty, greatly but she often prefers to distance herself from them and study, read or write, rather than take part in active conversation. Though she does try to initiate conversation to break the tension or to find out information about her friends/companions. Appearances Unlisted Skyrim RP The Legend of Nirn RP (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn II The Legend of Nirn III The Legend of Nirn IV The Legend of Nirn V (Flashback) The Legend of Nirn VI The Legend of Nirn VII The Legend of Nirn VIII The Legend of Nirn IX The Legend of Nirn X The Legend of Nirn XI The Legend of Nirn XII The Legend of Nirn XIII The Legend of Nirn XIV The Legend of Nirn XV The Legend of Nirn XVI The Legend of Nirn XVII The Legend of Nirn XVIII The Legend of Nirn XIX The Legend of Nirn XX The Legend of Nirn RP XXI The Legend of Nirn RP XXII The Legend of Nirn RP: Epilogue (Indirectly mentioned) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I (Indirectly referenced.) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III (Referenced.) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV (Indirectly referenced.) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V (Referenced) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI (Referenced) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VII (Referenced) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part I: The Unifying Principle (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part VI: Burdened by the kindness of crows. (Mentioned, indirectly.) Category:Imperials Category:Females Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Mages Category:Characters